


Do You Like Boys?

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, fuck yeah lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sure no-one’s gonna walk in?” Ian asked, not that her apparent concern seemed to stop her as she scraped her nails against Mickey’s thighs.</p><p>	“My brothers are gone on a run with dad and they shouldn’t be back till next week,” Mickey told her. “Why the fuck do you think I texted you to come over?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Boys?

**Author's Note:**

> here we go! fic!february 2015 is a go! and i'm starting things off with lesbian cisgirls gallavich, which no one ever reads anyways. but yolo
> 
> the cisgirl version of this ship, to avoid problematic terms for it, is referred to affectionately as 'girlyvich'
> 
> alsooooo the title comes from the song 'do you like boys' by freezepop, inspired specifically by the chorus 'tell me baby / do you like boys? or do you prefer / us sweet little girls? i want to know now / do you like boys?'

                Ian let out her breath in one gust when Mickey rolled her over onto her back. Mickey didn’t kiss her on the mouth ever but that didn’t mean Ian didn’t enjoy wet kisses and nips to the rest of her.

 

                She scattered those kisses down Ian’s neck now, straddling the redhead’s lap and sucked a mark into her pale skin. Her fingers got to work yanking down the zipper on Ian’s hoodie and pushing it off her shoulders. She immediately felt up Ian’s chest, cupping and massaging her small round breasts. Her nipples were easy to play with since she seldom wore a bra. She touched Ian boldly and greedily and Ian touched her back, sliding her fingers up Mickey’s bare thighs and flirting with the edge of her skirt.

 

                “You sure no-one’s gonna walk in?” Ian asked, not that her apparent concern seemed to stop her as she scraped her nails against Mickey’s thighs.

 

                “My brothers are gone on a run with dad and they shouldn’t be back till next week,” Mickey told her. “Why the fuck do you think I texted you to come over?”

 

                “Yeah yeah. Lay off,” Ian said, cheeky. “Pretend I didn’t say anything. You’re way nicer when you’ve got your head between my legs.”

 

                “What makes you think that’s what I’m doing?” Mickey asked, pinching Ian’s nipple. The redhead arched and yelped.

 

                “Because you love doing it. I couldn’t stop you if I tried,” Ian teaser her, earning another rough twist of her nipple.

 

                “Hell yeah I do. But let’s get this straight,” Ian sniggered and Mickey hit her so that she didn’t make the ‘you don’t do anything straight’ joke that she knew was coming. “I do it because _I_ like it, not because _you_ like it.”

 

                “Yeah, I know. It’s just a convenient coincidence that I like it too,” Ian rolled her eyes. “You told me a million times. And anyways, who doesn’t like having a hot girl going down on them?”

 

                “Someone who doesn’t like girls,” Mickey snorted and Ian was tempted to point out that Mickey likes it when Ian goes down on her but she doesn’t want to start an argument. Especially if it meant Mickey might leave her horny and wanting.

 

                When Ian didn’t respond to her comment, Mickey got back to it. She laved her tongue over the hickey she’d left earlier, and pulled Ian’s shirt up, pushing it up to her armpits. She pushed Ian’s torso back harder against the couch, stooping down and sucking on one of her breasts. She left another mark on Ian’s pale chest and moved on, latching on to one of her rosy nipples.

 

                She moved on quickly, clearly eager to move on to the no-pants part of the afternoon. Mickey slid to the floor, settling on her knees and getting to work undoing Ian’s jeans and peeling them down her legs. She left them hanging off one of Ian’s ankles.

 

                Ian propped herself up on the couch and watched as Mickey pushed apart her legs and yanked her by her hips closer to the edge of the couch. Once Mickey had Ian where she wanted her she wasted no time and buried her face between Ian’s legs. She nuzzled at Ian’s pelvis and lapped at her through the soft cotton of her panties.

 

                The friction of Mickey’s tongue through her wet panties against her clit had her squirming, spreading her legs and baring herself to the other girl. Mickey let Ian move around a bit before she got impatient and held her down by the hips.

 

                Ian got her hands in Mickey’s hair and tugged at it, spurring Mickey on. She took to it eagerly, pulling aside the crotch of Ian’s underwear and fondly stroking down her from her clit to her core.

 

                A finger pushed into her wasn’t exactly what Ian wanted but she still canted her hips as Mickey curled her finger and stroked her from the inside. Mickey teased Ian with that one finger until she was whining and tugging at her hair and hen Mickey finally stooped down and sucked on her clit she arched hard and whimpered.

 

                “ _Mickey_ ,” she whined, holding Mickey to her by her hair and bucking her hips against her mouth. Mickey moaned into Ian’s skin and went down on her in earnest, holding her down while she shook and spasmed her way through an orgasm.

 

                Mickey kept at it until Ian was begging her to stop and yanking on her hair. Then she pulled back, laying her head against Ian’s thigh and panting. Ian smoothed down her hair as she floated in her post-orgasm limbo.

 

                This afterglow was too close to cuddling for Mickey so as soon as she caught her breath she swatted Ian’s hands out of her hair and got up on the couch next to Ian. She grabbed her pack of smokes off the table and lit one up, passing it off to Ian once she’d taken a drag.

 

                “What about you?” Ian asked, sucking on the filter of the smoke and ignoring how it tasted like her.

 

                “Nah, I’m good. Rubbed myself off with my other hand while I was eating you out,” Mickey replied and Ian couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her at the thought. Mickey noticed. “You cold or somethin’? I’d tell you to put your clothes back on but I ain’t done with you yet.” She took the smoke off of Ian and asked; “You bring the dildo?”

 

                Ian smirked. “It’s in my bag.”

 

                “Yeah?” Mickey asked, eyebrows climbing and nearly disappearing into her bangs. “Then go and fucking get it, bitch. It’s not gonna do much fucking good in your bag.”

 

                Ian got up and got her back where she’d left it by the door, grinning as soon as her back faced Mickey.


End file.
